<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His by Red Whip the Destoyer of Law (MadameViper)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909776">His</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameViper/pseuds/Red%20Whip%20the%20Destoyer%20of%20Law'>Red Whip the Destoyer of Law (MadameViper)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Hero Steve Rogers, BAMF Steve Rogers, Brock is not a bad guy, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain Hydra Steve Rogers, Eventual Foursome, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sexual Tension, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Steve gets shit done, Triple Agent, With A Twist, good guy Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameViper/pseuds/Red%20Whip%20the%20Destoyer%20of%20Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve finds out Bucky is alive, he takes over HYDRA in revenge and re-brands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brock Rumlow/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>His Best Friend</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Bucky's alive. </em>Bucky's alive and Steve is <em>pissed, </em>because <em>fuck</em> HYDRA.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that he knew what he needs to do.</p><p> </p><p>He meets with Natasha to go over his plans. Then he calls in Sam.</p><p> </p><p><em>Then</em> he calls Nick Fury.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>The Hellicarriers never launch because the Avengers' planned coup is in full swing at Triskelion with an aggressive, unrelenting Steve at the helm. HYDRA is being weeded out of SHIELD with Natasha, Agent 13 and Sam's help while he's on the hunt for Alexander Pierce.</p><p> </p><p>He encounters Bucky again on the way, and slowly raises his hands as a sign of peace when the gun remains pointed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“It's me, Buck.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky rips off his muzzle and hisses, “I don't know you!” but Steve could see his eyes are conflicted. “Why are you so familiar?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's 'cause you do know me, you jerk,” Steve snorts and grins, and Bucky gingerly lowers his weapon.</p><p> </p><p>“Punk.” The reply comes out of nowhere, unbidden and automatic. Bucky looks shocked at his own response, and Steve knows then that they're gonna be okay.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, they're interrupted. “Asset?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve whirls around with his own pistol and takes aim at Brock Rumlow.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Bucky cries out and forces his arm down before the trigger could be pulled. Steve is amazed to see his best friend launch himself at Rumlow instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter - oof!” Rumlow catches Bucky's bulk in his arms and then proceeds to comfort him when Bucky outright <em>whimpers</em>. “Shh, shh. There now. It's okay, baby.” <em>Baby? </em>“You've had a long day, hm? But now's our chance to escape though, sweet thing. You need to follow the good Captain and he'll get you to safety.” Not wanting to let go, Bucky tightens his grip on the STRIKE Commander, and Steve knows what he needs to do.</p><p> </p><p>“You're coming with us.” Rumlow looks up into determined steely blue eyes that clearly say they're going to have a <em>talk</em> soon, and nods his head in resignation as he continues to run soothing hands up and down the Winter Soldier's back.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, aye, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Alexander Pierce is dead. Flanked by Nick Fury and the Black Widow, Steve stands defiantly before the World Council and declares himself the new leader of HYDRA.</p><p> </p><p>He turns and walks away with Natasha following suit, calling in the remaining Avengers. The world will remain oblivious about the resurgence of HYDRA, but not his family.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>His Commander</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Brock sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since he arrived back at SHIELD headquarters, Winter has been following him like a shadow. Not that he minds, per say, having looked out for the other as much as he could while undercover all these <em>long</em> years, but with Winter comes his best friend from the past, Steve Rogers.</p><p> </p><p>He hates to admit it but Steve makes him nervous.</p><p> </p><p>They'd been getting close the short couple of years they were working missions together on the STRIKE team, enough so that Brock was even entertaining the thought of asking him out properly for a beer and burgers, and by the heavy looks and friendly lingering touches, Steve probably wouldn't have been opposed before shit hit the fan.</p><p> </p><p>Now that he's been exposed as a triple-agent, he doesn't know what's going through that pretty blond head of his.</p><p> </p><p>He's pulled out of his thoughts when Winter gently tugs at the hem of his black t-shirt like a little kid, and smiles softly at the big blue guileless eyes looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, baby,” he rumbles out, all warm and velvety, and Winter just <em>melts</em> for him, stepping into his arms and curling inwards to make himself smaller. “What's the matter, hm? Getting hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Thinking too much again,” Winter mumbles into his collarbone, and Brock hums.</p><p> </p><p>“Who, you or me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Both.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, can't have that now, can we,” he murmurs and strokes Winter's back in a familiar soothing rhythm, feeling the man turn into further mush in his hands. Thinking too much for Winter usually resulted in terrible headaches and nightmares. “Let me fix you something to eat, and then you can nap, hm? How does that sound?” Naps after some food in his belly usually helped to keep the bad dreams at bay.</p><p> </p><p>Winter nods, “Yes, Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>A new voice makes Brock jump, “And after that, you and I need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>He whips his head around to see Steve sitting at his kitchen table like he belongs there, like he has the right to, relaxed in his seat with those big, bulging arms crossed over his equally sculpted chest clad in a tight white t-shirt. <em>When the hell did he sneak in?</em></p><p> </p><p>Heated blue eyes stare him down and he swallows before rasping out, “Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Commander,” Steve <em>purrs</em>, making Brock blink before he looks away and fights off a blush because <em>what the hell?</em> Shaking his head, he decides he'll deal with <em>that</em> later, and gently shoos Winter over to the table so he could make them all omelets and toast with jam, simple and filling.</p><p> </p><p>Winter's eyes go wide at the first bite of warm ham, cheese, fluffy eggs and bits of green onion, before demolishing the rest of his plate. Brock chuckles and refills it for him before he could even start on his own, having made plenty with two super soldiers in his midst.</p><p> </p><p>When he's full with his plate all but licked clean, Winter's eyes grow heavy and he knuckles at them sleepily with a yawn. Brock ushers him over to the couch to put him down for a nap while Steve graciously washes up after them. Tucking in the world's deadliest assassin, he kisses Winter's forehead as the man drifts off and straightens up as Steve finishes up cleaning in the kitchen. With a jerk of his head, he leads the Captain into his bedroom for some privacy.</p><p> </p><p>Once the door closes behind him with a click and slide of the lock, he's backed up and crowded against the wall with Steve's bulk in front of him, pressed up all close and personal.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain?” He gasps when Steve growls and grabs his hips to pull him into his body, one meaty thigh between his own as his hands come up to land on Steve's shoulders in uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>“Commander.” The word is pure silk as it slithers into his ear straight down to his groin, and he shivers in Steve's arms, one big proprietary hand sliding across his waist to sit low above his ass, making him arch slightly into Steve's broad chest.</p><p> </p><p>Steve lets out a pleased hum, burying his nose against his temple before bending down a little to lick his ear, giving the lobe a little nip. A strangled noise is caught in Brock's throat and Steve chases after it greedily, nuzzling and mouthing at the strong column of his neck. He pulls away only a little bit after leaving his mark, which makes a dark possessive part of him rumble in satisfaction, before he presses their foreheads together as Brock shudders in his grip, the other man clamping his hands down onto Steve's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“What...?”</p><p> </p><p>“I've held myself back before,” Steve breathes in and slowly let it out, “Always just a little too late, but I'm not going to miss my chances again. Not now.”</p><p> </p><p>“All this because I made Winter brunch?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve chuckles, “You're so good with Bucky, and I appreciate, more than you'll ever know, that you've been protecting him as much as you could given the circumstances of your assignment, but you and I both know that's not the only reason why I <em>want</em> you.”</p><p> </p><p>Brock swallows around the sudden dryness in his mouth, “So it wasn't just wishful thinking on my part back then?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it wasn't.” Steve's eyes flash with dark desire as they meet Brock's, and a finger curls under Brock's stubbled chin to tilt his head up, Steve's thumb brushing across his bottom lip, “And now, you're mine, Commander.”</p><p> </p><p>Brock closes his eyes and surrenders, parting his lips with a dreamy sigh, “Yours, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve swoops in and steals his breath away.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>His Genius, Billionaire, Philanthropist, Engineer</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It had taken Tony a couple of weeks to come to grips with the truth about his parents' deaths after Steve had gently pulled him aside to explain what he and Natasha had found in HYDRA's files. After watching the old video footage of the night of December 16, 1991, Tony gritted his teeth and swallowed hard, rapidly blinking wet eyes before locking himself away in his lab.</p><p> </p><p>Steve gave his friend some time to process and grieve, checking in on him periodically through JARVIS and leaving food for him outside the lab three times a day. He was relieved to find the plates empty whenever he went to deliver more food.</p><p> </p><p>When Tony was ready, he came out of the lab on his own, eyes bloodshot with heavy bags underneath them but his gaze was clear and determined when they met Steve's.</p><p> </p><p>Tony doesn't blame Barnes, but he also said it would take him some more time before he could look at him and not see his parents' murderer who shares the same face.</p><p> </p><p>Steve nodded in understanding, blue eyes sympathetic, before guiding his friend with a hand on his back up the stairs to the kitchen for dinner with the others.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Progress to re-brand is slow and steady, but picking up steam with the support of SHIELD and the rest of the Avengers. With Natasha and Clint's expertise in espionage, Brock's years of inside intel, and Tony's rapidly evolving state-of-the-art technology, superior hacking abilities and JARVIS on top of Steve's eidetic memory enhanced by the serum, he and Bucky memorized countless faces and dossiers to determine who stays and who goes.</p><p> </p><p>In short order, all of the old HYDRA around the world have been quickly ferreted out, exposed, and will be dealt with accordingly. Those who were redeemable and willing to defect were shown mercy and given a chance to prove themselves, while those who were not were permanently put down by Bucky <em>personally</em>. It was quite cathartic for Steve and the Winter Soldier both.</p><p> </p><p>The duo return to Avengers Tower from their latest mission to see Brock and Tony huddled close together on the couch, holo-screens floating gently all around them displaying their next targets. Steve is relieved to see them bonding, believing it'd do them both some good. Actually come to think of it, they exceeded his expectations and managed to get along like a house on fire, Tony with the sarcasm and wit, and Brock, a sly riot himself.</p><p> </p><p>The two look up as Steve and Bucky exit the elevator, and Tony casually waves, shooting Bucky a tentative smile which is shyly returned. Though it did not as progress as quick as Tony and Brock's relationship, it warm Steve's heart to see Tony and Bucky growing closer together too. Tony is even starting to look at Bucky's arm for upgrades as well as a way restore his memories and take away the trigger words. In the meantime, he's got the best trauma therapists on speed dial for Bucky. Steve is eternally grateful for his genius billionaire friend.</p><p> </p><p>Brock stands to greet them, Bucky bear-hugging him first with a nuzzle before he's all Steve's. The Captain envelopes him in his arms and inhales deep lungfuls of his scent, warm and rich and dark with a hint of sandalwood musk, before leaning down for a steamy kiss hello.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home, Captain,” Brock murmurs against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad to be home, my Commander,” he hums, content. As they pull apart, Steve catches Tony watching them before the billionaire quickly looks away, his cheeks reddening slightly...attractively.</p><p> </p><p>Steve blinks, then slowly a delicious idea forms in his head.</p><p> </p><p>He'll need to run it by Brock first, but he has an inkling things will work out in all their favor.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...Steve?” Tony gulps a little at the heated look in Steve's eyes as the super soldier slowly stalks his way into the lab, honing in on the genius.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony.” Steve's baritone is low and smooth, causing involuntary shivers to travel up and down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>Tony tries to keep his cool, though, and cocks a questioning eyebrow. “Something I can help you with, Capsicle?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, yes. As a matter of fact, there is.” Steve stops just in front of him and subtly leans in close, their noses ending up inches apart. “Would you like to join Brock and I for dinner tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony blinks. “Dinner? Uh, yeah, sure, I'd love to. You know how much I love Rumble's cooking. His casseroles are to-die for, not to mention the lasagna and the bread rolls,” he babbles.</p><p> </p><p>Steve's lips curl up leisurely in a satisfied smile. “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>Those minute tremors return as he's fighting back a blush when Steve doesn't say anything else nor does he step away just yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, anything else, Cap?”</p><p> </p><p>A big hand comes up and tenderly cups his face, and Tony stops breathing for a second.</p><p> </p><p>Cap's thumb gently sweeps across his cheek and comes away with some dark grease and oil.</p><p> </p><p>“So messy,” Steve idly muses, and Tony's face suddenly catches fire.</p><p> </p><p>He coughs to hide it and hastily steps back, waving his hand in the air as a distraction, “Oh, you know how it is, Cap. Gotta do these repairs and upgrades to the suit, and technology waits for no man!” Steve hums, noncommittal, and crosses those impressive arms of his across his equally muscular chest, that damnable smile still curling his luscious mouth. Tony turns away and shakes his head to clear the sudden dirty thoughts about that mouth. “I'll see you love birds tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“See you then, Tony. JARVIS, could you please set a reminder for 1800 hours so Tony doesn't forget?”</p><p> </p><p>“Reminder set for 6:00pm, Captain Rogers,” promptly comes JARVIS's voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, JARVIS.” Steve then sends him a saucy little wink and saunters out of the lab, <em>whistling</em> of all things.</p><p> </p><p>Tony stares after him in confusion until he's out of sight. “What just happened, J?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you accepted a date with Captain Rogers and Agent Rumlow tonight, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony blinks, then grumbles, “Right. Because <em>that</em> happens every day.” He shakes his head and sighs, then gets to back work to finish up his current projects. He's got a date he can't miss tonight, after all.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>His Fellas</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hail HYDRA.” The phrase rings out as clear as a bell and his soldiers below are at attention, saluting him in return with their right fists over their hearts.</p><p> </p><p>“Honor HYDRA!”</p><p> </p><p>Steve nods, satisfied. “Dismissed.” The troops march out, and alongside him, the Avengers as Steve's generals watch them go from the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>“Promising bunch,” says Nat.</p><p> </p><p>“We'll put them through their paces soon enough,” Clint quips.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, and it shall be a rigorous day filled with trials and tribulations to test their skill and wit on the battlefield!” Thor smiles in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps not on the 'battlefield' just yet,” Bruce interjects.</p><p> </p><p>Brock nods in agreement, “Basic training first.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky pats the god on the arm in sympathy when Thor deflates a little at the thought of not being able to immediately challenge the newcomers in battle.</p><p> </p><p>“Chin up, Point Break,” says Tony as he fiddles around with his watch, “The recruits are pretty sharp for newbies. Won't take long until they're up to snuff for you to test out.” At that, Thor perks up again.</p><p> </p><p>Steve smiles as the Avengers start to walk out and compare different training regiments.</p><p> </p><p>He glances at the new symbol of HYDRA he designed, splashed across the huge royal blue banner taking up the wall about their heads, a golden star sitting inside a circle with the cut out of five serpentine horned dragon heads and necks coming from the center to rest in each point, before he brings up the rear to join the others for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Things are coming together.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Steve is sitting alone on his 'throne' the Avengers gifted him with, Tony saying something like if he wants to be the head of an anti-hero organization, he's going to do it with style.</p><p> </p><p>One ankle is resting on top of the opposite knee while he casually leans on a fist, taking in the sight of his generals terrorizing the new recruits on the training grounds. He smirks when a poor unfortunate soul ends up flying through the air by Mjolnir. Thankfully the newbies and the obstacle course were all padded.</p><p> </p><p>Beside him, his Commander stands at parade rest and sighs. “This is going to take a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Sitting up a bit, Steve grins again and reaches out the hand he'd been leaning on and curls it around Brock's inner thigh, who tenses up briefly in surprise before relaxing. “There's hope for them yet.”</p><p> </p><p>The door to the balcony swooshes open and Tony comes striding in like a whirlwind fresh from the lab, rambling about a medical and technological breakthrough for Bucky's arm with an amused Winter Soldier trailing behind him. Steve sits up just enough for Tony to plop himself comfortably on his lap, the Captain never letting go of his hold on Brock as sudden holograms and Tony's nimble hands flash in front of his eyes. As his genius continues to talk science at them, Steve glances up at his best friend at the other side of his throne who merely shrugs, a warm little smile curling the corners of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Steve grins and tunes back into Tony as he runs his thumb against the inseam of Brock's pants.</p><p> </p><p>He has all his fellas right where he wants them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick thing I had to type out when my muse slammed headfirst into me. Reviews feed the soul and creative spirit. :3 Con-crit is also welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>